


As the Ocean to the Shore

by HypotheticalWoman



Series: Centre of Gravity [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Breathplay, Coming Untouched, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Don't Try This At Home, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polydins, Sex Robots, Three Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypotheticalWoman/pseuds/HypotheticalWoman
Summary: The Paladins have been fighting the forces of Galra for over three years, and they all have their own ways of letting off steam - but when they need someone to ground them and comfort them, like satellites around a planet they all turn to Hunk.The last one to hear about this is Lance - so what else is new?(Thanks to Bardicfeline for being my beta!)





	As the Ocean to the Shore

The fact that Lance would hit on anything that might conceivably be thought of as female was something that everyone who knew him knew to be true. His standards of who he'd flirt with had been sliding more and more with time and then it was established once and for all that it wasn't just girls anymore, the day they were all in hand-to-hand combat training and Keith flipped him handily over onto his back, only to have Lance give him what he probably thought was a seductive grin.

'Nice move, hotshot. Gonna come in closer for a second round?'

Keith leaped off him like he'd been stung, looking disturbed and confused, and Pidge glanced at Hunk and smirked.

'Told you so. I win!'

'Oh, man!' Hunk groaned. 'A _week_ of pod-cleaning, seriously? Why haven't you invented anything to do it for us, anyway?'

'Cause Coran won't let me,' replied Pidge. 'So you're into guys now, Lance?'

Lance sat up, stretching and very obviously looking Keith up and down. 'I've _always_ been kinda into guys, just mostly into girls and the only available girls here are _not_ into _me_.'

'Well, you got that right,' said Pidge flatly.

'Oh, sugar-coat it, why don't you.'

'I... am going somewhere else,' said Shiro, who had been watching this with the discomfort of a parent dropping his teenage children off at a date.

'Me too,' said Keith. 'Lance, if you think _I'm_ interested in you then you need your head examined. Don't you _dare_ try that again.' He turned decisively on his heel and stalked out after Shiro.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence. Finally Pidge said, 'You never hit on _me_. Not that I want you to, just. You know.'

'Why would I hit on you?' said Lance as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe. 'You're not into guys. Actually I kind of thought maybe you and Allura, you know, had a thing.'

' _HA_.' Pidge's bark of laughter made both Hunk and Lance jump.

'Piiidge...' began Hunk.

'What, is it a secret?' said Pidge. 'No secrets between Paladins, remember?'

'Well apparently there is because there's clearly something going on here that I don't know!' snapped Lance. But Pidge was looking at Hunk, who was looking at the ground, redfaced, twiddling his thumbs. 'What the _fuck_ is going on here?' said Lance. 'Do _Hunk_ and Allura have a thing? _Seriously_?'

Pidge rolled her eyes. 'UGH. Shut up for half a second, Lance.' She went over to Hunk, put her hands on his shoulders and said something Lance couldn't quite hear. And then, to Lance's astonishment, Hunk nodded, cupped her face in his hands, kissed her, then walked out without looking at Lance. When Pidge turned around, Lance's jaw could practically be scraped off the floor with a spatula. 'Oh, shut your mouth, the Galra'll wormhole in through it. Why are you so surprised? Do you really not know how much ass Hunk was getting in the Garrison? I'm amazed the guy got any sleep.'

'But... But he's _Hunk_ , and you...'

'Oh, _please_. He's the only one of you yahoos that can offer me anything I can't build.'

Lance drew himself up, indignant. 'Oh yeah? And what's th- wait, _build_?'

Pidge gave him a wicked grin. 'Sure. You wanna come see my robot boyfriend?'

'I-' For a moment Lance looked terrified, but then curiosity overcame him, and he smiled. 'Yeah, OK. And then you tell me what Hunk's giving you that RoboCasanova isn't and that I can't either.'

'Oh, that's easy,' said Pidge on the way out of the door. 'Hunk's got the love. He's a champion cuddler, he makes everything feel alright, like you're so much closer to home. Like you could just walk out the door together to Denny's and get waffles. Lance?' Pidge glanced over her shoulder.

Lance had stopped in the middle of the corridor several paces back, a look on his face that his friends rarely saw there - as if someone had shown him a mirage of everything he truly wanted, and then told him he couldn't have it. Pidge sighed and went back to him. 'Lance. You should ask him. He won't mind. I am _not_ the only one.'

Lance deflated. 'Quiznak, I feel inadequate now.'

Pidge sighed heavily. 'Why do you have to make it all about you? That's why Hunk's good in bed and nobody's even willing to try with you. Now come on, you wanna meet Marco or not?'

' _HEY, I-_ Wait, how- You-' Lance took a deep breath and started again. 'First, I am _not_ bad in bed, second, how do _you_ know how Hunk is in bed and third, you named your sex bot _Marco_?'

Pidge turned around again and gave him a Look. 'I told you, Hunk's got the love. And Marco is a perfectly good name for a sex bot.' She opened the door to her room, and it was, as expected, completely cluttered with machine parts and partly-finished projects, but nothing really unusual. 'Come in and don't you dare touch anything.'

Of course, a second later, she was slapping Lance's hand away from a small round thing with a light on one side. 'I _said_ , don't touch. Do you know what any of these things can even _do_?'

Lance thought for a moment, then put both hands firmly in his lap. 'Yes'm.'

'Better,' said Pidge. 'Right.' She pulled up a touchscreen, typed in a code - and then something stepped out of the closet. It had clearly once been a Gladiator, or maybe two Gladiators, but Pidge had chopped it up and given it extra parts and capabilities - looking human had clearly been low priority. Having a great many very versatile tentacles had been high priority, and more than one mouth, and being the right shape to wrap her legs around _just_ right while also being able to pin her down tightly or gently or hold her in just the right position. Lance stared. Pidge looked at her creation, and at Lance's face, and grinned like she'd just created the world. 'Well?' she said.

'I want one.'

'Somehow I thought you might say that.'

'Only... can I get it with girl junk.'

'Ohoho, we're moving a little fast here, blue boy. I haven't actually said I'll make it for you, yet. I don't know how I'll get the raw materials - I only got the parts for this because I promised Allura I'd make one for her. What do I get for this?'

Lance stared at the robot, the mental image of Allura with one of these drifting through his brain and getting filed away in the spank bank for evermore. 'Anything,' he said. 'Anything you want. If I can get it for you I will.'

Pidge looked at him for a little while, grinning wickedly until he started to squirm. Eventually she just sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose under her glasses. 'OK, two things. You have to ask Allura for two Gladiators for the hull. And you have to talk to Hunk. You don't have to sleep with him. But just talk to him, OK? Tell him I sent you and he'll know what you need.'

Lance swallowed hard. He didn't know which of those was going to be worse. 'You're a hard taskmaster, Katie Holt.'

'You have no idea how much worse I could be, now get out of my room.'

***

Lance stared at the clean pale metal of Hunk's door, as if the grey surface would offer advice or comfort, or anything at all except greyness. It had been three days since he had been introduced to 'Marco', and Pidge had been acting as if the whole thing had not happened. So, in fact, was the rest of the team - at least, Shiro had apparently decided it wasn't any of his business as long as Lance could still fly his lion and form Voltron and Keith had just decided it was more of Lance being his aggravating self. Hunk... Hunk was clearly bothered, but he wasn't mentioning it. If this was Earth and there were no Galrans, Lance would have been happy to leave it at that and let it blow over, but sooner or later - probably sooner - they'd have to form Voltron, so even if he wasn't going to get Pidge the parts for his very own Marco (Marceline?) he had to talk it out with his fellow pilot.

'Quiznak, pilot, pull yourself together,' he muttered to himself. 'It's Hunk, how bad can it be?' He took a deep breath and knocked.

There was a pause, then the door opened to reveal Hunk wearing boxers, a tank top and an extremely cosy-looking purple bathrobe, his hair - usually a loose braid to between his shoulders - hanging in soft waves around his face. 'Oh! Hey, Lance. Er, is everything OK? I kinda wasn't expecting you.'

'Yeah, I can tell,' said Lance, startled, staring at the robe. 'Where did you even _get_ that?'

'Allura gave it to me. Said it used to belong to her nanny. Look, is there anything I can help you with, cause-'

'Is that Lance?' Lance looked past Hunk into the room to see Keith get up from the couch - Keith stripped to the waist and searching around for his T-shirt. 'Took you long enough.'

'Keith, you don't have to go,' said Hunk, grimacing. 'Lance, listen, can this wait?'

But Keith answered for Lance, which was a good thing because Lance was gaping between Keith and Hunk just like he had when he'd seen Hunk kiss Pidge three days ago. 'No it damn well can't wait.' Keith crossed the room with his jacket slung over his shoulders, turned Hunk towards him and gave him a long, possessive kiss. 'Call me if you need anything.' Hunk, even redder than he'd been that day in the training room, just nodded and sent Keith on his way.

When he was gone, Lance turned back to him and almost yelped, ' _WHAT IN THE FRESH TITTY WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!_ '

Hunk sighed heavily and pinched the bridged of his nose. 'Don't shout at me, Lance.'

'Alright, sorry.' Lance cleared his throat and then said, quietly but very clearly, 'What. In. The. Fresh. Titty. Was. That. All. About? And what about Pidge?'

'Keith is my boyfriend, obviously. And Pidge is my girlfriend. Look, I don't wanna talk about this in the hall, are you coming in or not?' Lance hesitated.

'Yeah, yeah, I'm coming in. Sure.' Hunk stood back and Lance walked past him into the room. It was a very orderly room, made only slightly cluttered by the detritus of Hunk and Keith's suddenly interrupted movie date night. Hunk pulled the couch cushions and bedcover back into place and sat down on one end of the couch. 'Take a seat - Pidge said to expect you, by the way.'

'She did? That little punk. How much did she say?'

Hunk shrugged and handed over a bowl full of crunchy pink round things that tasted not at all like popcorn but still kind of good, so had come to fulfill the same culinary hole for the paladins. 'Just that she'd told you a little bit about us and thought you might need some help. And those two facts were not necessarily related.'

'Mm.' Lance curled up on the far corner of the couch. 'So... her _and_ Keith?'

Hunk groaned. 'You are really not gonna let this go, are you.'

'Well, I mean, do they _know_?'

'Of course they know! I asked Pidge first before I started sleeping with Keith! And I've only slept with Allura twice and Shiro three times but you bet your life I asked P-'

'YOU WHAT.'

Hunk slapped a broad hand to his face. 'You've been in my _head_. How can it be that _everybody_ knows about this but you. Oh, wait, you're the only one who didn't notice that Pidge was a girl.'

Lance sat up, nearly scattering notcorn everywhere. 'Oh, not cool, buddy. That is totally something I would expect from Keith and not you.'

Hunk just looked at him wearily. 'What do you want, Lance?' he asked, and waited.

The silence seemed to go on forever. Lance tried to look Hunk in the face but he couldn't do it, instead, he found himself looking straight ahead at the wall. 'Pidge said you made her feel closer to home. Like everything was gonna be OK.' The more he talked, the harder it was to keep his chin up, and his voice above a whisper. 'One time I asked Coran to show me where Earth was - I thought it'd help - he just kept scrolling across the starmap, across and across, further and further, and eventually I had to give up waiting for him to find it, it just made it worse.' Suddenly, Lance was aware of Hunk, right beside him, gently lifting the bowl out of his hands and setting it on the floor.

'Buddy, you never told me about that.'

'Yeah, don't think I ever told anyone about that. Don't like talking about it. Coran was the only one there and he has no idea what I was thinking, so now... you're the only one who knows.'

Hunk carefully pulled Lance against him and Lance didn't resist. Pidge was right, Hunk did give the best hugs - he was reassuringly big and warm, and if Lance turned his head _just so_ he could tuck his forehead into the crook of Hunk's neck and hide the fact that he was trying his best not to cry.

He wasn't hiding it hard enough, apparently, because Hunk's hand rubbed up and down his spine, firm and broad and grounding, and the voice in his ear murmured, 'It's OK. I'm homesick too. I'm not gonna make fun of you or tell anyone. Just relax.' Lance would have loved to relax, but something in him wouldn't let go. He sat up, scrubbing at his eyes, and Hunk gave him a little smile and raised a questioning eyebrow.

'Problem?'

'No, I- Well, _yes_ , obviously there's a problem. Several problems. First of all, what do _you_ get out of this?'

Hunk looked surprised. 'Me?'

'Yeah, you. I'm not talking about the sex, I'm talking about the fact that you're apparently everyone's therapist. Who's here for you?'

'Oh.' A big, gentle smile spread across Hunk's face. 'That's easy. I like loving people. I like to make people feel good. And as for who's here for me - well, everybody.'

Lance stared at him for a moment, then shrugged. 'Right, sure - but does this mean we have to fuck now?'

Hunk facepalmed and looked away laughing, flushing all the way down his throat. Lance wondered vaguely how far down the blush would go. 'Look,' said Hunk. 'We don't have to do anything you don't want. Also I'd have to ask Keith and Pidge first. Well, just Keith actually, I do in fact have Pidge's permission already. But if you wanted to then sure.'

'Ugh.' Lance pulled a face and settled down again against Hunk's side, and Hunk wrapped an arm round him, holding him secure. 'Is that what Keith meant when he said to call him if you needed anything?'

'...Probably.'

'Well if you're up for this and I'm up for this you had better hurry up and call your boyfriend, cause Pidge says you're _phenomenal_ and I can't believe I'm the only one in the castle who hasn't been on this ride yet.'

Hunk made a face. 'Not Coran. Or Matt.'

'Oh yeah apart from them - wait, not Matt?'

'He focussed on Shiro like a lazer beam pretty much the second he arrived, so he never was interested in me.'

'Oh... that explains a lot. Anyway do the thing, big guy, your reputation precedes you.'

Hunk laughed and called Keith on the ships internal com-link - on the screen, Keith looked mussed up and sleepy, and his hair was wet. 'Hey, Hunk,' he said. 'Is he still there?'

'Yeah,' said Hunk - Lance inserted himself into the shot and waved, and Hunk pushed him gently but firmly out of the way. 'So I need to ask you something, babe.'

'Tell me why, first,' said Keith.

'HEY,' said Lance.

Keith smirked a little, then said, 'Shut your face for once and listen, Blue, I'm giving you a present. Hunk. Tell me why.'

Hunk looked between Keith and Lance in confusion for a moment and said, 'He needs it, Keith, he has for a long time, he-'

'No. Not why I should let you. Why you want to.'

Lance's mouth became an O of amazement and understanding about the same time Hunk's did, but Hunk recovered first and started talking. 'I want him to look at me like he looked at you that time in the training room - I wanna make him speechless for me, he talks such a lot, and I've heard him screaming before but I want him screaming for _me, my_ name, with his legs - you see those beautiful long legs, Keith? I want them round my neck or my waist, or both. I bet he has such strong thighs. And we've seen how flexible he is in combat - I wanna find out exactly _how_ flexible, how good I can make him feel. You've been in his head, Keith, you know how tense he's been, I really want to turn him into melted butter in my hands.'

Lance's mouth was dry, his breath coming in long, desperate gasps. He was aware that Keith, on the holoscreen, was looking both hungry and smug, but Lance's eyes were fixed on Hunk, who was watching him in return with the gaze of a starving wolf.

'Christ,' muttered Keith. 'Don't say I never did anything for you, Blue. Hunk, go right ahead. Have fun.'

The screen vanished, but Lance barely noticed, because the instant Keith had given his permission, Hunk had dived at him and kissed him as if he'd never see him again, and Lance threw his arms around Hunk and kissed back - and it had been so long, _years_ , in fact, since his last kiss, that he was practically weeping when he came up and so hard he ached.

Hunk chuckled at him between dropping kisses along his jaw, snaking a hand between them, only to have Lance grab his wrist. 'Hunk, I appreciate the sentiment but if you touch me there right now I am gonna blow it _immediately_.'

Hunk grinned. 'So? Don't tell me you've only got one load a night in you at twenty.'

'I...' Lance let go of Hunk's wrist. 'This is a new side to you.'

'Not really,' said Hunk. 'It's always been here, just... we had a different kind of friendship before.' He didn't go back to trying to jerk Lance off, instead he started undoing his fly and peeling his pants down, nipping and sucking lightly at his hips and the tops of his thighs. Lance writhed, rolling his hips up towards the pressure, and Hunk spread a big hand over each hip and held him down - and oh god, that was an entirely new sensation that caused heat to pool in Lance's belly and his cock to twitch. He moaned and Hunk kissed him again, almost as if he was tasting the sound, wrapped a hand around Lance's erection and stroked once, twice, three times - that was all it took before Lance was arching up from the couch, clinging tight to Hunk as he gasped into his mouth and Hunk stroked him through it. He was aware of Hunk holding him tight, that was the only thing that existed for a while, and then the rest of the room came back, and Lance looked up into Hunk's smile.

'Well, that was a beautiful sight,' said Hunk, dropping a kiss on his forehead. 'Want to come to bed?'

Lance didn't hesitate. He just nodded. The feeling of loss when Hunk stood up was almost as bad as the homesickness, but then Hunk unceremoniously peeled off his shorts, robe and top, and was back to collect Lance, to scoop him up into his arms like a sleeping princess. Lance would have liked to go that way, but there was something that definitely had to be done, so he scrambled insistently, if unsteadily, to his feet, hindered a little by the fact that he couldn't keep his eyes off Hunk, and started peeling off what remained of his clothing.

Oh, he'd put his foot in the notcorn bowl.

It wasn't that he'd never seen Hunk naked before - he had. If you lived with the same seven people for years eventually you got to know what everyone was packing. But he'd never really been in a position to take this much _interest_ before. Hunk wasn't fat. Hunk was just big, and muscular in a Pacific Islander sort of way that was more rounded than Americans were used to. Not that Lance was American, but anyway. He himself was lanky and stringy, and tended to sinew. He looked down at himself. 'Do you really like my legs?'

'Why do you think I'd lie about something like that?' said Hunk, taking his hands and herding him gently backwards till the backs of his knees hit the bed and he sat down. 'I _really_ like your legs.' Hunk looked down at him, clearly admiring, and stroked a hand down Lance's still-sticky stomach. 'Well, look at this. Keith's gonna be so jealous you have a six-pack and he doesn't.'

'Keith doesn't have a six-pack?'

'Nope. He's just not the type, he's flat and hard like a board. I'm never gonna have a six-pack either but I'm just built different.' Hunk slapped his own barrel-like abs, with a resonant _thwack_ sound, and Lance grinned.

'I like your abs,' he said. 'C'mere.' He reached out and drew Hunk in so that he was standing between his thighs with his long arms wrapped around the broad, dark hips. 'OK, I'm gonna try something I never tried before. So don't judge me if I _suck_.'

'I am gonna pretend you didn't make that pun,' said Hunk, running his hands through Lance's hair. Lance's long, clever fingers wrapped around his cock and he hissed. 'Seriously, though, Lance, you don't have to, you're here to get taken care of, right?'

'Hunk. My most incredible Crunkmeister. I might be a virgin at twenty but my mental image of my sex life has _never_ been lie back and think of Cuba, thank you so very much. I think of myself as an _active_ participant.' Lance bent his head and licked the tip of Hunk's cock, gratified to hear Hunk gasp slightly above him. 'What if I wanna hear _you_ say my name? What if I want to hear the noises you make when you're desperate?' He licked a long stripe up the shaft, and Hunk sucked in a sharp breath.

'You... you think I'm hot? I kinda thought I was your last resort.'

'Yeah, well, who's the brains of this outfit, not me. I had to be told where to look. _Now_ I've seen you hungry for me and that is honest to gods the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life and I gotta have more. And Hunky Chunk, you can tie me in any knots you like, I promise.' Then Lance opened his mouth and took Hunk in.

Or he tried, anyway. But he was inexperienced and Hunk was fairly well hung to say the least, and Lance found it to be rather tougher going than he'd anticipated - he choked almost immediately and drew back, coughing. 'No! No, no, no, lemme try again, I'll get this right, don't worry, I can do it!' he said, wiping his mouth on his wrist.

Hunk grinned and leaned down to kiss him. 'You're rushing,' he said, sitting down beside Lance and gathering him into his arms. 'It's OK, take your time, it's fine if you can't take it. I'm... aware I'm pretty big.'

'You got that right,' said Lance, throwing a leg over Hunk's lap so he was straddling his hips. 'I am not gonna be the only one in the castle who can't suck your dick, though.'

Hunk laughed. 'Quiznak, you're sweet. You're not the only one. Not telling you who, though.'

'Wait, why- OK, I guess that's fair.'

Hunk dropped a kiss on Lance's nose. 'You know _you'd_ hate it.'

'Yeah, true.' Then Lance sucked in a sharp breath at the unexpected sensation of a warm hand wrapping around both their dicks together. He was still a little oversensitive and he bucked sharply into Hunk's touch - Hunk raised his eyebrows at him, but he swallowed hard and said, 'Gimme a second, not so... so tight...'

Hunk's grip gentled, but he didn't let go, and Lance reached up to push his fingers into Hunk's wiry dark hair - he'd let it grow in recent years and with the length it had curled just a bit, but not enough to actually become curly. Lance twirled it around his fingers and stared up into Hunk's smile.

'You've gone quiet all of a sudden,' said Hunk. 'What's on your mind?'

'You,' said Lance, and he rocked his hips up into Hunk's hand experimentally, gasping at the sensation as his body started to recover and be ready for a second round.

'Oh, yeah? Wanna talk about it?'

'I dunno... it's embarrassing.' Hunk looked a little disappointed, but he shrugged, and the movement made Lance hiss, his thighs tighten against Hunk's hips, and _that_ made Hunk release him, grab him under his thighs and flip him over onto his back, the big shadow of the Paladin of Land looming over him like a cliff face.

'Oh.' said Lance. 'Oh, this is good. I like this.' And he kicked up his legs and snagged Hunk around the waist, grabbing his hair in both hands and pulling him down to be kissed. Hunk was a little surprised at first but recovered quickly, licking into Lance's mouth and grinding down against him, mumbling what sounded suspiciously like, 'Oh, _yes_ , that's the stuff, give it to me baby, yes, yes, yes,' in between frantic kisses. Eventually, though, he sat up, panting - for a given value of 'up', being propped up on his hands three inches from Lance's face. 'Lance, you gotta let me suck you off. I want to feel how strong your thighs are.'

Lance grinned and squeezed as hard as he could, and if he hadn't already come once that night he would have been destroyed once again by the expression on Hunk's face. 'You sure about that, Poprocks?'

'OK maybe not _that_ hard,' admitted Hunk, licking his lips. 'Also please don't call me Poprocks. But if you're too much for me I'll tap out.' He demonstrated by tapping twice on Lance's leg.

Lance's grin widened. 'Oh, well in that case sure. Show me how a _real_ pro does it, my one and only Gold Chunk.'

Hunk gave him an amused look, and kissed down his chest, paying attention to his nipples and abs, but they could wait, he had a target to acquire. Lance watched him carefully - the sight of Hunk sitting naked between his legs was almost more arousing than his touch, and then Hunk was draping a leg over each shoulder and looking at him as if they had a conspiracy.

Lance bit his wrist to stop the whine, but Hunk reached up and gently pulled his hand away. 'None of that. I wanna hear you.' He nuzzled Lance's cock - now hard again - and was rewarded by the sound of Lance gasping.

'You hear- you hear me all the time,' said Lance tightly. 'Everyone's always telling me to shut up.'

'Well, now's your chance,' replied Hunk, mouthing lightly at the head. Lance _whimpered_ , a searching, needing sound that almost fell into a sob. 'Be as loud as you want. Tell me what you want. And please, _please_ , put your legs round my neck. Do you want me to beg?' He looked up, along Lance's taut swimmer's body, and over his reddened, twitching cock.

Lance gasped, and had to swallow hard before he could talk. 'Yeah,' he said, and the word came out in a dreamy sigh. 'I really think I _do_ want you to beg. How _long_ have you been thinking about my legs, Hunk?'

'Oh, since... yeah, I think since the Garrison,' replied Hunk, kissing the insides of Lance's thighs.

'I thought you were Garrison stud.'

'I was Garrison teddybear, there's a difference. I think it started just after that first swim drill when you beat everyone by a length and a half and I couldn't stop looking at these _legs,_ how they go on for days and they're so strong-looking, and thinking how much I wanted them round my neck while you come down my throat-'

'OHHH! Oh fuck, Hunk, not _fair_!' Lance buried his hands in Hunk's hair, almost sobbing with desire. ' _Beg_. Show me how much you want it.'

' _Please_ , Lance, I've wanted it for years, you drive me crazy-'

'Liar.'

'When have you ever known me lie to you? I'm a crappy liar. Come on, Lance, I'm doing my best to be good but you're not making it easy, what do you want me to do? I'll do it. Please.'

Lance was shaking a little, but grinning as he looked down at Hunk. 'Tell me again what you want. And look me in the eye while you say it.'

Hunk looked up, and licked his lips, a little flushed but determined. 'I want your legs tight round my neck while you come down my throat. I want to feel the strength in your thighs against the back of my head, I want you to make it hard for me to breathe. I want to feel like I'm drowning in you.'

Lance's eyes widened, suddenly huge and blue. 'You kinky bastard. That is... nothing like Pidge said you were like.' Hunk just shrugged. Lance paused, then combed his fingers through Hunk's hair a couple of times and hooked his ankles together behind Hunk's head. 'Awright. Come on and drown in the Paladin of Water.'

'You're so cheesy. I bet your jizz tastes like mozzarella,' said Hunk, and he apparently liked the thought of that, because he opened his mouth and slid Lance's cock along his tongue right down his throat.

Lance moaned like something dark and huge in the deep, automatically clamping his legs around Hunk's head - at first he thought he'd hurt his friend but when he looked down he saw Hunk looking up at him with a volcanic fire in his eyes that he'd never seen before, and which was a little frightening. The first attempt to speak failed, the second came out as a rasp. 'Quiznak, Hunk, don't you _have_ a gag reflex?' Hunk just raised his eyebrows and swallowed, and dug his fingers hard into Lance's thighs. For a moment Lance tried to stifle it, but then Hunk did it again, harder, and Lance gave up, threw back his head and screamed. Hunk attempted to draw back - Lance looked down at him, grinning cruelly, and tightened his grip. Hunk gasped and slammed back against Lance's groin, face burning red. For a moment Lance was worried again but Hunk's grip on his thighs was bruisingly tight and the only attempt he was making to escape was so that he could give _friction_ \- that, Lance was glad to allow, and he arched in Hunk's hands, whimpering helplessly as every sensation, all his focus, narrowed down to the hot, tight cavern of Hunk's talented mouth.

'Oh, fuck, Hunk... _Hunk_ , how did I never know about this before, I woulda been at the front of that queue at the Garrison, _OH SWEET QUIZNAK, ahhhh, Huuunk_...' Lance yanked at Hunk's hair - suddenly very glad he'd let it grow, it was nice to have something to hang onto - and bucked and thrust. And then Hunk pressed on his hips again. Lance swallowed and looked down, panting and eyes watering. 'You sure about that, buddy? I used to crack watermelons as a party trick back on earth.'

By the look on what he could see of Hunk's face that was _entirely_ the wrong thing to say. Hunk tapped him twice on the hip and Lance released him - he sucked up along the shaft, long and slow and Lance keened for him. 'OhfuckHunk. Fuck. Why.'

'I told you. I will tap out when you're too much for me,' said Hunk determinedly. 'Look, Lance, this is the big question - do you trust me? I trust you.'

'I... yes. Yes, I trust you.'

'Good.' Hunk smiled, the gentle, reassuring smile that everyone in the team knew, and then his eyes turned wicked again. 'Now you're gonna scream for me again.'

Lance was knocked breathless for a moment, then he grinned back. 'You want noise, you're gonna get noise. Now suck, sweetlips.' He wrapped his legs around Hunk's neck again and gathered him in, tighter and tighter as Hunk sucked him down into the wet heat of his mouth - there was barely enough room, and then no room for Hunk to move his head back, but instead he swallowed tight around Lance's cock, grip bruisingly tight on the hard muscle of his hips.

As requested, Lance was loud. He moaned and wailed and yelled Hunk's name like he was the one drowning, bucking like he was trying to throw Hunk off and trusting entirely that Hunk would hang on, as the sensation built, higher and wilder than anything he'd ever experienced before, and he shrieked as his orgasm crashed over him like a tsunami, thundering in his ears and narrowing the entire universe down to that enclosed in Hunk's mouth.

Gradually, the wave abated. Lance could focus on things other than the aftershocks rocking through his system, and take in more of his surroundings - like the fact that he was lying flat on his back, weak as a newborn kitten, with his legs draped limply over Hunk's shoulders, as Hunk licked the insides of his thighs clean.

Hunk looked up at him, smiled a little sheepishly, and licked his lips.

Lance swore and Hunk chuckled at him. 'Hunk,' said Lance weakly. 'Get up here. You gotta gimme a sec but then I can-'

'Oh, I came already,' said Hunk, and he only sounded a little hoarse. 'That was _incredible_.'

'You what?' Lance felt a little put out. 'Well, come up here anyway, yeah it was incredible but I'm getting cold.'

Hunk laughed. 'Right. Sorry.' He kissed Lance's inner thigh one last time, then joined him on the bed - and it seemed he had indeed come, pretty explosively in fact.

Lance trailed a finger through the sticky whiteness in Hunk's treasure trail as he was gathered up safe in Hunk's arms. 'Huh. Looks like you _did_ get what you wanted after all. But next time - I mean, if there _will_ be a next time? - I want a lot more intimate experience with this beast of yours. Uh... can there be a next time?' He sucked his finger clean, and got to watch Hunk's focus immediately narrow to his mouth.

'Well, sure,' said Hunk. 'I mean, if you want to, like, make it an official established _thing_ then of course I have to-'

'Ask Pidge and Keith, obviously. You don't have to do that now. But... I would like that. If you would, I mean.'

Hunk pulled him close and dropped a kiss on his forehead. 'Stop talking like I might not want you around. Of course I'd like that.' Then he reached over, grabbed the blanket and wrapped them both in it. 'Now go to sleep.'

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Pidge's sexbot is called the Fuckbot Mark 4.06, or Marco for short. All the bots in this series have had variations on the name Mark, but the previous one was named something else. Because it is canon that Pidge names her companion robots. Also, she is definitely eighteen in this, just in case you needed telling for sure.
> 
> Also, these kids weren't on Earth long enough to learn much about kinks, they're doing their best. Please do your research before you start getting kinky, especially with dangerous shit like breathplay.


End file.
